Aki Hoshiko
| birthdate =June 9 | age =20 (Part I) 24 (Part II) | gender =Female | height =5'8" (Part I) 5'10" (Part II) | weight = | blood type =O Negative | hometown = | countryoforigin = | countryofliving = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = Hoshi Clan | clanbranch = | rank =S-Rank | classification = | reg =749374 | academy =12 | chunin =16 | jonin =20 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkei = Explosive Release Swift Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Earth Release Water Release Lightning Release Fire Release Wind Release | jutsu = SWIFT RELEASE Swift Release: Shadowless Flight Swift Release: Shadowless Flight Slash Swift Barrage Flash Clone Creation Swift Release: Blitzkrieg Swift Release: Slash Swift Release: Slingshot Swift Release: Spatial Blitz State of Ascension Turbulent Fist Rending Defense Swift Release: Pulse Swift Release: Interior Structural Failure Swift Release: Fifth Dimensional Defense Swift Release: Empyrean Vibration EXPLOSION RELEASE Nucleus Nuclei White Phosphorous Explosion Release: Porous Kick Explosion Release: Beaming Payload TNT Punch Megaton TNT Punch Explosion Release: Injection Explosive Rain Explosive Water Explosive Tsunami Explosion Release Chakra Mode SWIFT / EXPLOSION Swift Explosion Barrage Velocity Impact Accelerated Explosion X0 Pulsating Destruction Art of a Thousand Pulses Swift Absorption Swift Kata NINJUTSU Fire Release: Dragon Cremation Flame Fire Release: Spontaneous Ignition Wind Release: Turbulent Cyclone Ephemeral Clone Technique Physical Clone Technique Summoning: Lightning Flash Technique Creation | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} Background Aki is a member of the Hoshi Clan and the only child of Kira Hoshiko and "Insert Father Here". Appearance Abilities Speed Aki's base speed has seemingly always been fast, but as she began training her body through the use of Swift Release chakra, her natural speed has had an exponential increase. Using her blitzkrieg technique, her speed accelerates to such a level that time seems to stop around her. Using this, she has put her taijutsu skills to good work, being able to dodge an opponents attacks at point blank range and initiate attacks of her own in an instant. Endurance Aki has extraordinarily high endurance, being able to surivive some of her most powerful Explosion Release techniques with little more than slight brushes. Using Explosion Release at an early age, she gradually learned how to use the chakra nature, ultimately increasing her resistance to her own chakra to the point that she can use all of her explosive techniques without killing herself. Taijutsu Aki is an excellent taijutsu user, using her kekkei genkai in conjunction with it to increase her speed and overall effectiveness in combat. When she fights, she does so with grace, and tends to hardly ever waste movement. Chakra Enhanced Speed Nature Transformations Explosive Release **Explosive Release *Explosives List Swift Release Inheriting Swift Release from her Mother, Aki is quite skilled in its usage, employing instantaneous shifts in speed to blitz her opponents, as well as enhance her strength, taijutsu and even her thinking speed, allowing her to dodge otherwise instantaneous attacks and weapons. Trivia *A several of Aki's GIF's for Explosion Release and Swift Release were inspired by the Cyborg 009 (2012) Film